Conventionally, various harness exterior protectors such as a synthetic-resin-made corrugated tube are proposed for protecting electric wires arranged in an inside of a vehicle from interference with a vehicle body or the like.
For example, in PTL 1, it is described that a harness exterior protector is composed of a circular-sectional-shaped bellows tube portion with a large diameter and a circular-sectional-shaped straight tube portion with a small diameter. For example, the straight tube portions are arranged in series in between two bellows tube portions and in one end of one bellows tube portion and in the other end of the other bellows tube portion. The bellows tube portion is bendable three dimensionally. The straight tube has higher rigidity than the bellows tube portion.
The bellows tube portion is arranged in a bending manner and the straight tube portion is arranged straight according to a harness arranging route in a vehicle. In an embodiment described in PTL 1, the harness exterior protector is arranged from a rear high voltage battery to a front inverter in a hybrid vehicle.
In PTL 1, as a method for producing the above harness exterior protector, it is described that liquid resin material is supplied to an inside of a molding machine via a die from an extruding machine. The molding machine includes an upper die mechanism and lower die mechanism allowing a bellows tube portion molding die and a straight tube portion molding die to rotate continuously in a loop shape. When the upper and lower die mechanisms are rotated reversely and synchronously, the harness exterior protector is continuously extruded.
Further, in PTL 2, it is described that as a wiring harness routed from a rear battery via an underfloor to a front inverter in a hybrid vehicle, an oval-sectional-shaped flat corrugated tube (harness exterior protector) is arranged in an underfloor. A circular-sectional-shaped round corrugate tube (harness exterior protector) is routed from the underfloor flat corrugate tube via a hard-resin-made protector to the battery and the inverter. A plurality of high voltage electric wires and low voltage electric wires are arranged parallel to each other in the flat corrugate tube.